百科:必修項目
다음은 meta:List of articles every Wikipedia should have의 1.0판에 따른 必修項目이다. Biography - 人物 Actors, dancers and models - 俳優, 舞踊手, 모델 # Marlon Brando → 말론 브란도 # Charlie Chaplin → 찰리 채플린 # Marlene Dietrich → 마를레네 디트리히 # Marilyn Monroe → 메릴린 먼로 # John Wayne → 존 웨인 Artists and architects - 美術家, 建築家 # Paul Cézanne → 폴 세잔 # Le Corbusier → 르코르뷔지에 # Salvador Dalí → 살바도르 달리 # Albrecht Dürer → 알브레히트 뒤러 # Vincent van Gogh → 빈센트 반 고흐 # Francisco Goya → 프란시스코 고야 # William Hogarth → 윌리엄 호가스 # Hokusai → 葛飾北斎(가쓰시카 호쿠사이) # Frida Kahlo →프리다 칼로 # Édouard Manet → 에두아르 마네 # Henri Matisse → 앙리 마티스 # Michelangelo → 미켈란젤로 # Claude Monet → 클로드 모네 # Georgia O'Keeffe →조지아 오키프 # Pablo Picasso → 파블로 피카소 # Jackson Pollock → 잭슨 폴록 # Nicolas Poussin → 니콜라 푸생 # Raphael → 라파엘로 # Rembrandt → 렘브란트 # Auguste Rodin → 오귀스트 로댕 # Ludwig Mies van der Rohe → 루트비히 미스 반데어로에 # Diego Velázquez → 디에고 벨라스케스 # Johannes Vermeer → 얀 페르메이르 # Vitruvius → 비트루비우스 # Andy Warhol → 앤디 워홀 # Christopher Wren → 크리스토퍼 렌 # Frank Lloyd Wright → 프랭크 로이드 라이트 Authors, Playwrights and Poets - 作家, 劇作家, 詩人 # Dante Alighieri → 단테 알리기에리 # Hans Christian Andersen → 한스 크리스티안 안데르센 # Aristophanes → 아리스토파네스 # Isaac Asimov → 아이작 아시모프 # Jane Austen → 제인 오스틴 # William Blake → 윌리엄 블레이크 # Bertolt Brecht → 베르톨트 브레히트 # Lord Byron → 조지 고든 바이런 # Miguel de Cervantes → 미겔 데 세르반테스 # Anton Chekhov → 안톤 체호프 # Emily Dickinson → 에밀리 디킨슨 # Fyodor Dostoevsky → 표도르 도스토옙스키 # Arthur Conan Doyle → 아서 코난 도일 # Du Fu → 杜甫(두보) # Alexandre Dumas → 알렉상드르 뒤마 # F. Scott Fitzgerald → 프랜시스 스콧 피츠제럴드 # Brothers Grimm → 그림兄弟 # Dashiell Hammett → 대실 해미트 # Nathaniel Hawthorne → 너대니얼 호손 # Ernest Hemingway → 어니스트 헤밍웨이 # Hildegard of Bingen → 빙겐의 힐데가르트 # Homer → 호메로스 # Victor Hugo → 빅토르 위고 # Langston Hughes → 랭스턴 휴스 # Henrik Ibsen → 헨리크 입센 # James Joyce → 제임스 조이스 # Franz Kafka → 프란츠 카프카 # Li Bai → 李白(이백) # Astrid Lindgren → 아스트리드 린드그렌 # Thomas Mann → 토마스 만 # Matsuo Bashō → 松尾芭蕉(마쓰오 바쇼) # Edna St. Vincent Millay → 에드나 세인트 빈센트 밀레이 # Arthur Miller → 아서 밀러 # Molière → 몰리에르 # Murasaki Shikibu → 紫式部(무리카시 시카부) # Pablo Neruda → 파블로 네루다 # Edgar Allan Poe → 에드거 앨런 포 # Marcel Proust → 마르셀 프루스트 # Aleksandr Pushkin → 알렉산드르 푸슈킨 # Rainer Maria Rilke → 라이너 마리아 릴케 # Carl Sandburg → 칼 샌드버그 # Sappho → 사포 # Jean-Paul Sartre → 장폴 사르트르 # William Shakespeare → 윌리엄 셰익스피어 # George Bernard Shaw → 조지 버나드 쇼 # Mary Shelley → 메리 셸리 # Sophocles → 소포클레스 # Robert Louis Stevenson → 로버트 루이스 스티븐슨 # J. R. R. Tolkien → J. R. R. 톨킨 # Leo Tolstoy → 레프 톨스토이 # Mark Twain → 마크 트웨인 # Jules Verne → 쥘 베른 # Virgil → 베르길리우스 # H. G. Wells → H. G. 웰스 # Walt Whitman → 월트 휘트먼 # Oscar Wilde → 오스카 와일드 # William Butler Yeats → 윌리엄 버틀러 예이츠 # Zeami Motokiyo → 世阿弥(제아미) Composers and musicians - 作曲家, 音樂家 # Johann Sebastian Bach → 요한 제바스티안 바흐 # The Beatles → 비틀즈 # Ludwig van Beethoven → 루트비히 판 베토벤 # Frédéric Chopin → 프레데리크 쇼팽 # Antonín Dvořák → 안토닌 드보르자크 # Aretha Franklin → 어리사 프랭클린 # Edvard Grieg → 에드바르 그리그 # Michael Jackson → 마이클 잭슨 # Gustav Mahler → 구스타프 말러 # Claudio Monteverdi → 클라우디오 몬테베르디 # Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart → 볼프강 아마데우스 모차르트 # Elvis Presley → 엘비스 프레슬리 # Jean Sibelius → 잔 시벨리우스 # Richard Wagner → 리하르트 바그너 Explorers - 探險家 # Roald Amundsen → 로알 아문센 # Neil Armstrong → 닐 암스트롱 # Willem Barents → 빌럼 바렌츠 # Vitus Bering → 비투스 베링 # Jacques Cartier → 자크 카르티에 # Christopher Columbus → 크리스토퍼 콜럼버스 # James Cook → 제임스 쿡 # Hernán Cortés → 에르난 코르테스 # Francis Drake → 프랜시스 드레이크 # Juan Sebastián Elcano → # Leif Ericson → 레이프 에이릭손 # Vasco da Gama → 바스코 다 가마 # Yuri Gagarin → 유리 가가린 # Edmund Hillary → 에드먼드 힐러리 # Ferdinand Magellan → 페르디난드 마젤란 # Tenzing Norgay → 텐징 노르가이 # Marco Polo → 마르코 폴로 # Abel Tasman → 아벨 타스만 # Zheng He → 鄭和(정화) Film directors and screenwriters - 映畵監督, 시나리오 作家 # Ingmar Bergman → 잉마르 베리만 # Walt Disney → 월트 디즈니 # Sergei Eisenstein → 세르게이 에이젠시테인 # Alfred Hitchcock → 앨프리드 히치콕 # Akira Kurosawa → 黒澤明(구로사와 아키라) # Fritz Lang → 프리츠 랑 # George Lucas → 조지 루커스 # Frances Marion → # Leni Riefenstahl → 레니 리펜슈탈 # Martin Scorsese → 마틴 스코세즈 # Steven Spielberg → 스티븐 스필버그 Inventors, scientists and mathematicians - 發明家, 科學者, 數學者 # Muhammad ibn Musa al-Khwarizmi → 알 콰리즈미 # Archimedes → 아르키메데스 # John Logie Baird → 존 로지 베어드 # Alexander Graham Bell → 알렉산더 그레이엄 벨 # Karl Benz → 카를 벤츠 # Tim Berners-Lee → 팀 버너스리 # Niels Bohr → 닐스 보어 # Tycho Brahe → 튀코 브라헤 # Rachel Carson → 레이철 카슨 # Nicolaus Copernicus → 니콜라우스 코페르니쿠스 # Marie Curie → 마리 퀴리 # Charles Darwin → 찰스 다윈 # Thomas Edison → 토머스 에디슨 # Albert Einstein → 알베르트 아인슈타인 # Leonhard Euler → 레온하르트 오일러 # Enrico Fermi → 엔리코 페르미 # Richard Feynman → 리처드 파인만 # Alexander Fleming → 알렉산더 플레밍 # Henry Ford → 헨리 포드 # Joseph Fourier → 조제프 푸리에 # Buckminster Fuller → # Casimir Funk → # Galileo Galilei → 갈릴레오 갈릴레이 # Bill Gates → 빌 게이츠 # Carl Friedrich Gauss → 카를 프리드리히 가우스 # Kurt Gödel → 쿠르트 괴델 # Johann Gutenberg → 요하네스 구텐베르크 # David Hilbert → 다비드 힐베르트 # Christiaan Huygens → 크리스티안 하위헌스 # Hypatia of Alexandria → 히파티아 # Edward Jenner → 에드워드 제너 # Steve Jobs → 스티브 잡스 # Johannes Kepler → 요하네스 케플러 # John Maynard Keynes → 존 메이너드 케인스 # Donald Knuth → 도널드 크누스 # Pierre-Simon Laplace → 피에르시몽 라플라스 # Gottfried Leibniz → 고트프리트 라이프니츠 # Carolus Linnaeus → 칼 폰 린네 # Ignacy Łukasiewicz → # James Clerk Maxwell → 제임스 클러크 맥스웰 # Isaac Newton → 아이작 뉴턴 # Alfred Nobel → 알프레드 노벨 # Hans Christian Ørsted → 한스 크리스티안 외르스테드 # Louis Pasteur → 루이 파스퇴르 # Dennis Ritchie → 데니스 리치 # Ole Rømer → # Wilhelm Conrad Röntgen → 빌헬름 콘라트 뢴트겐 # Bernhard Riemann → 베른하르트 리만 # Ernest Rutherford → 어니스트 러더퍼드 # Richard Stallman → 리처드 스톨만 # Nikola Tesla → 니콜라 테슬라 # Linus Torvalds → 리누스 토르발스 # Alan Turing → 앨런 튜링 # Leonardo da Vinci → 레오나르도 다빈치 # Wright brothers → 라이트兄弟 Social scientists (philosophers, economists, historians and thinkers) - 社會哲學者 (哲學者, 經濟學者, 歷史學者, 思想家) # Saint Francis of Assisi →아시시의 프란체스코 # Saint Benedict of Nursia →누르시아의 베네딕트 # Thomas Aquinas → 토마스 아퀴나스 # Aristotle → 아리스토텔레스 # Augustine of Hippo → 아우렐리우스 아우구스티누스 # Averroes → 아베로에스 # Simone de Beauvoir → 시몬 드 보부아르 # René Descartes → 르네 데카르트 # Émile Durkheim → 에밀 뒤르켕 # Ralph Waldo Emerson → 랠프 월도 에머슨 # Michel Foucault → 미셸 푸코 # Sigmund Freud → 지그문트 프로이트 # Edward Gibbon → 에드워드 기번 # Johann Wolfgang von Goethe → 요한 볼프강 폰 괴테 # Germaine Greer → # Herodotus → 헤로도토스 # Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel → 게오르크 빌헬름 프리드리히 헤겔 # Hippocrates → 히포크라테스 # Immanuel Kant → 이마누엘 칸트 # Martin Luther → 마르틴 루터 # Rosa Luxemburg → 로자 룩셈부르크 # Søren Kierkegaard → 쇠렌 키르케고르 # Martin Luther King, Jr. → 마틴 루서 킹 2世 # Niccolò Machiavelli → 니콜로 마키아벨리 # Karl Marx → 카를 마르크스 # Nagarjuna → 龍樹(용수, 나가르주나) # Friedrich Nietzsche → 프리드리히 니체 # Thomas Paine → 토머스 페인 # Plato → 플라톤 # Pythagoras → 피타고라스 # Sima Qian → 司馬遷(사마천) # Stein Rokkan → # Jean-Jacques Rousseau → 장 자크 루소 # Bertrand Russell → 버트런드 러셀 # Adam Smith → 애덤 스미스 # Socrates → 소크라테스 # Sun Tzu → 孫子(손자) # Thales → 탈레스 # Voltaire → 볼테르 # Max Weber → 막스 베버 # Ludwig Wittgenstein → 루트비히 비트겐슈타인 Politicans, leaders and aristocrats - 政治人, 指導者, 貴族 # Akbar → 악바르 # Alexander the Great → 알렉산더大王 # Kofi Annan → 코피 아난 # Kemal Atatürk → 케말 아타튀르크 # Attila the Hun → 아틸라 # Augustus → 아우구스투스 # Hastings Banda → 헤이스팅스 반다 # Pope Benedict XVI → 敎皇 베네딕토 16世 # Silvio Berlusconi → 실비오 베를루스코니 # Otto von Bismarck → 오토 폰 비스마르크 # Tony Blair → 토니 블레어 # Simón Bolívar → 시몬 볼리바르 # Napoleon I of France → 나폴레옹 보나파르트 # Lucrezia Borgia → 루크레치아 보르자 # Gro Harlem Brundtland → 그로 할렘 브룬틀란 # George W. Bush → 조지 W. 부시 # Fidel Castro → 피델 카스트로 # Catherine II of Russia → 러시아의 예카테리나 2世 # Charlemagne → 카롤루스大帝 # Jacques Chirac → 자크 시라크 # Empress Dowager Cixi → 西太后(서태후) # Winston Churchill → 윈스턴 처칠 # Cleopatra VII of Egypt → 이집트의 클레오파트라 7世 # Diana, Princess of Wales → 다이애나 王世子妃 # Indira Gandhi → 인디라 간디 # Constantine I (emperor) → 콘스탄티누스 1世 # Elizabeth I of England → 잉글랜드의 엘리자베스 1世 # Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom → 영국의 엘리자베스 2世 # Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria → 프란츠 페르디난트 # Charles de Gaulle → 샤를 드골 # Mikhail Gorbachev → 미하일 고르바초프 # Haile Selassie → 하일레 셀라시에 # Hammurabi → 함무라비 # Hannibal → 한니발 # Hirohito → 昭和天皇(쇼와 천황) # Adolf Hitler → 아돌프 히틀러 # Thomas Jefferson → 토머스 제퍼슨 # Pope John Paul II → 교황 요한 바오로 2世 # Julius Caesar → 율리우스 카이사르 # Genghis Khan → 칭기즈 칸 # Lee Kuan Yew → 리콴유 # Vladimir Lenin → 블라디미르 레닌 # Abraham Lincoln → 에이브러햄 링컨 # Nelson Mandela → 넬슨 만델라 # Mao Zedong → 마오쩌둥 # Maria Theresa of Austria → 오스트리아의 마리아 테레지아 # Mary I of Scotland → 스코틀랜드의 메리 1世 # Golda Meir → 골다 메이어 # Christian Michelsen → # Mahathir bin Mohamad → 마하티르 빈 모하마드 # Benito Mussolini → 베니토 무솔리니 # Nefertiti → 네페르티티 # Kwame Nkrumah → 콰메 은크루마 # Eva Perón → 에바 페론 # Peter I of Russia → 러시아의 표트르 1世 # Józef Piłsudski → # Pol Pot → 폴 포트 # Vladimir Putin → 블라디미르 푸틴 # Qin Shi Huang → 秦始皇(진시황) # Eleanor Roosevelt → 엘리너 루스벨트 # Franklin D. Roosevelt → 프랭클린 D. 루스벨트 # Saladin → 살라딘 # Gerhard Schröder → 게르하르트 슈뢰더 # Semiramis → 세미라미스 # Shaka Zulu → 샤카 줄루 # Queen of Sheba → 시바의女王 # Sitting Bull → 시팅 불 # Joseph Stalin → 이오시프 스탈린 # Margaret Thatcher → 마거릿 대처 # Timur → 티무르 # Leon Trotsky → 레온 트로츠키 # Harry S. Truman → 해리 S. 트루먼 # Victoria of the United Kingdom → 英國의 빅토리아 # Lech Wałęsa → 레흐 바웬사 # George Washington → 조지 워싱턴 # Wilhelm II of Germany → 독일의 빌헬름 2世 Revolutionaries and activists - 革命家, 活動家 # Joan of Arc → 잔 다르크 # Mahatma Gandhi → 마하트마 간디 # Emma Goldman → 에마 골드먼 # Che Guevara → 체 게바라 # Mother Jones → 마더 존스 # Helen Keller → 헬렌 켈러 # Ho Chi Minh → 胡志明(호찌민) # Osama bin Laden → 오사마 빈라덴 # Florence Nightingale → 플로렌스 나이팅게일 # Rosa Parks → 로자 파크스 # Emilia Plater → # Gavrilo Princip → 가브릴로 프린칩 # Mother Teresa → 테레사 수녀 # Sojourner Truth → # Harriet Tubman → History - 歷史 # History → 歷史 # History of the world -> 世界의 歷史 Prehistory and ancient world - 先史時代, 古代 # Ancient Egypt → 古代 이집트 # Ancient Greece → 古代 그리스 # Ancient Rome → 古代 로마 # Archaeology → 考古學 # Bronze Age → 靑銅器時代 # Byzantine Empire → 비잔티움帝國 # Han Dynasty → 漢나라 # Human evolution → 人類의 進化 # Indus Valley Civilization → 인더스文明 # Maya civilization → 마야文明 # Iron Age → 鐵器時代 # Macedonian Empire → 마케도니아帝國 # Mesoamerica → 메조아메리카 # Prehistory → 先史時代 # Seljuk Empire → 셀주크帝國 # Stone Age → 石器時代 # Sumer → 수메르 Middle Ages and Renaissance - 中世, 르네상스 # Age of Enlightenment → 啓蒙主義時代 # American Revolutionary War → 美國獨立戰爭 # Aztec → 아즈텍 # Black Death → 黑死病 # Counter-Reformation → 對應宗敎改革 # Crusades → 十字軍 # East-West Schism → 敎會大分裂 # Eighty Years' War → 네덜란드獨立戰爭 # English Civil War → # European colonization of the Americas → # French Revolution → 프랑스革命 # Holy Roman Empire → 神聖로마帝國 # Inca Empire → 잉카帝國 # Middle Ages → 中世 # Ming Dynasty → 明나라 # Napoleonic Wars → 나폴레옹戰爭 # Ottoman Empire → 오스만帝國 # Partitions of Poland → 폴란드分割 # Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth → 폴란드-리투아니아聯邦 # Protestant Reformation → 宗敎改革 # Renaissance → 르네상스 # Song Dynasty → 宋나라 # Spanish Inquisition → 에스파냐宗敎裁判 # Tang Dynasty → 唐나라 # Vikings → 바이킹 # Yuan Dynasty → 元나라 Industrial age - 産業時代 # 1973 oil crisis → # American Civil War → 南北戰爭 # Apartheid → 아파르트헤이트 # British Empire → 大英帝國 # Cold War → 冷戰 # Decolonization → 脫植民地化 # Establishment of the State of Israel → # Dissolution of the Soviet Union → # Franco-Prussian War → 프랑스-프로이센戰爭 # German reunification → 獨逸再統一 # German unification → 獨逸統一 # Great Depression → 大恐慌 # Gulf War → 걸프戰爭 # The Holocaust → 유대人大虐殺 # Industrial Revolution → 産業革命 # Iranian Revolution → 이란革命 # Italian unification → 이탈리아統一 # Korean War → 韓國戰爭 # Meiji Restoration → 明治維新(메이지 유신) # Nazi Germany → 나치獨逸 # Polish-Soviet War → 폴란드-소비에트戰爭 # Qing Dynasty → 淸나라 # Russian Civil War → 러시아內戰 # Russian Revolution of 1917 → 러시아革命 # Scramble for Africa → 아프리카分割 # Solidarity → # Soviet war in Afghanistan → 아프가니스탄侵攻 # Space exploration → 宇宙探査 # Spanish Civil War → 에스파냐內戰 # Treaty of Versailles → 베르사유條約 # Vietnam War → 베트남戰爭 # World War I → 第1次世界大戰 # World War II → 第2次世界大戰 Geography - 地理 # Geography → 地理學 # Capital → 首都 # City → 都市 # Continent → 大陸 # Country → 國家 # Desert → 砂漠 # Earth science → 地球科學 # Map → 地圖 # North Pole → 北極點 # Ocean → 大洋 # Rainforest → 熱帶雨林 # River → 江 # Sea → 바다 # South Pole → 南極點 Continents and major regions - 大陸과 地域 # Africa → 아프리카 # Antarctica → 南極 # Asia → 아시아 # Europe → 유럽 # Latin America → 라틴아메리카 # Middle East → 中東 # North America → 北아메리카 # Oceania → 오세아니아 # South America → 南아메리카 Countries - 國家 國家目錄에 있는 243個 國家 全體에 對한 文書가 만들어져야 한다. 그러나 작은 위키百科에서 꼭 있어야 하는 主要 國家는 다음과 같다. # Afghanistan → 아프가니스탄 # Australia → 오스트레일리아 # Austria → 오스트리아 # Bangladesh → 방글라데시 # Belgium → 벨기에 # Brazil → 브라질 # Canada → 캐나다 # China → 中國 # Cuba → 쿠바 # Democratic Republic of the Congo → 콩고民主共和國 # Egypt → 이집트 # Ethiopia → 에티오피아 # France → 프랑스 # Germany → 獨逸 # Greece → 그리스 # India → 印度 # Indonesia → 인도네시아 # Iran → 이란 # Iraq → 이라크 # Israel → 이스라엘 # Italy → 이탈리아 # Japan → 日本 # Kazakhstan → 카자흐스탄 # Libya → 리비아 # Mexico → 멕시코 # Monaco → 모나코 # Mongolia → 몽골 # Nepal → 네팔 # Netherlands → 네덜란드 # Niger → 니제르 # Nigeria → 나이지리아 # North Korea → 朝鮮民主主義人民共和國 # Peru → 페루 # People's Republic of China → 中華人民共和國 # Poland → 폴란드 # Russia → 러시아 # Rwanda → 르완다 # Saudi Arabia → 사우디아라비아 # Singapore → 싱가포르 # South Africa → 남아프리카共和國 # South Korea → 大韓民國 # Spain → 에스파냐 # Sudan → 수단 # Sweden → 스웨덴 # Switzerland → 스위스 # Turkey → 터키 # Ukraine → 우크라이나 # United Kingdom → 英國 # United States → 美國 # Vietnam → 베트남 Cities - 都市 # Athens → 아테네 # Bangkok → 방콕 # Barcelona → 바르셀로나 # Beijing → 北京(베이징) # Belgrade → 베오그라드 # Berlin → 베를린 # Brussels → 브뤼셀 # Cairo → 카이로 # Copenhagen → 코펜하겐 # Edinburgh → 에든버러 # Frankfurt → 프랑크푸르트 # Hanoi → 하노이 # Hong Kong → 香港(홍콩) # Istanbul → 이스탄불 # Jakarta → 자카르타 # Jerusalem → 예루살렘 # London → 런던 # Los Angeles → 로스앤젤레스 # Manila → 마닐라 # Madrid → 마드리드 # Mecca → 메카 # Mexico City → 멕시코시티 # Moscow → 모스크바 # Mumbai → 뭄바이 # Munich → 뮌헨 # Nairobi → 나이로비 # New Delhi → 뉴델리 # New York City → 뉴욕 # Paris → 파리 # Rio de Janeiro → 리우데자네이루 # Rome → 로마 # Saint Petersburg → 상트페테르부르크 # Seoul → 서울特別市 # Shanghai → 上海(상하이) # Singapore → 싱가포르 # Stockholm → 스톡홀름 # Sydney → 시드니 # Taipei → 臺北市(타이베이) # Tokyo → 東京(도쿄) # Toronto → 토론토 # Vatican City → 바티칸 # Vienna → 빈 # Warsaw → 바르샤바 # Washington, D.C. → 워싱턴 D.C. Bodies of water - 江과 바다 # Amazon River → 아마존江 # Aral Sea → 아랄海 # Arctic Ocean → 北極海 # Atlantic Ocean → 大西洋 # Baltic Sea → 발트海 # Black Sea → 黑海 # Caspian Sea → 카스피海 # Dead Sea → 死海 # Great Barrier Reef → 大堡礁(그레이트배리어리프) # Great Lakes → 五大湖 # Indian Ocean → 印度洋 # Lake Baikal → 바이칼湖 # Lake Tanganyika → 탕가니카湖 # Lake Titicaca → 티티카카湖 # Lake Victoria → 빅토리아湖 # Mediterranean Sea → 地中海 # Mississippi River → 미시시피江 # Niagara Falls → 나이아가라瀑布 # Nile → 나일江 # North Sea → 北海 # Pacific Ocean → 太平洋 # Panama Canal → 파나마運河 # Suez Canal → 수에즈運河 # Southern Ocean → 南極海 # Volga River → 볼가江 Mountains, valleys and deserts - 山, 溪谷, 砂漠 # Alps → 알프스山脈 # Andes → 안데스山脈 # Grand Canyon → 그랜드 캐니언 # Great Rift Valley → 東아프리카地溝帶 # Himalaya → 히말라야山脈 # Mount Kilimanjaro → 킬리만자로山 # Mount Everest → 에베레스트山 # Rocky Mountains → 로키山脈 # Sahara → 사하라砂漠 Society - 社會 # Society → 社會 # Anthropology → 人類學 # Civilization → 文明 # Community → 共同體 # Demographics → 人口統計 # Education → 敎育 # Psychology → 心理學 # Sociology → 社會學 Family and relationships - 家族과 關係 # Family → 家族 # Adult → 成人 # Boy → 少年 # Child → 어린이 # Courtship → 求愛 # Girl → 少女 # Infant → 幼兒 # Man → 男子 # Marriage → 結婚 ## Husband → 남편 ## Wife → 아내 # Woman → 女子 Thought, behavior and emotion - 生角, 行動, 感情 # Consciousness → 意識 # Emotion → 感情 ## Anger → 火 ## Fear → 恐怖 ## Happiness → 행복 ## Hate → 미움 ## Love → 사랑 ## Sadness → 슬픔 # Mind → 마음 # Sleep → 잠 ## Dream → 꿈 # Thought → 생각 Politics - 情致 # Politics → 情致 # Anarchism → 無政府主義 # Democracy → 民主主義 # Dictatorship → 獨裁 # Diplomacy → 外交 # Fascism → 파시즘 # Globalization → 世界化 # Government → 政府 # Imperialism → 帝國主義 # Liberalism → 自由主義 # Monarchy → 王政 # Nationalism → 國民主義 # Republic → 共和制 # Separation of powers → 權力分立 # State → 國家 # Political party → 政堂 # Theocracy → 神權政治 Business and economics - 事業, 經濟 # Business → 事業 # '''Economics → 經濟學 ## Macroeconomics → 巨視經濟學 ## Microeconomics → 微視經濟學 # Advertising → 廣告 # Agriculture → 農業 # Capital → 資本 # Capitalism → 資本主義 # Communism → 共産主義 # Currency → 通貨 ## Euro → 유로 ## Japanese yen → 円(엔) ## Pound sterling → 英國파운드 ## Renminbi → 人民幣(렌민비) ## Rupee → 루피 ## United States dollar → 美國 달러 # Employment → 雇用 # Finance → 金融 # Industry → 産業 ## Manufacturing → 製造業 ## Mining → 採鑛 ## Refining → 精鍊 # Market → 市場 # Money → 돈 # Socialism → 社會主義 # Supply and demand → 需要供給 # Tourism → 觀光 Law - 法 # Law → 法 # Crime → 犯罪 # Constitution → 憲法 # Specific documents - 主要文書 ## Magna Carta → 마그나 카르타 ## Leviathan (book) → 리바이어선 ## Republic (Plato) → 國家 (플라톤) ## The Communist Manifesto → 共産黨宣言 International organizations - 國際機構 # African Union → 아프리카聯合 # Arab League → 아랍聯盟 # Association of Southeast Asian Nations → 東南아시아國家聯合 # Commonwealth of Independent States → 獨立國家聯合 # Commonwealth of Nations → 英國聯邦 # Council of Europe → 유럽會議 # European Union → 유럽聯合 # Geneva Conventions → 제네바協約 ## International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement → 赤十字 # Interpol → 인터폴 # NATO → 北대서양條約機構 # Nobel Prize → 노벨賞 # Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development → 經濟協力開發機構 # Organization for Security and Co-operation in Europe → 유럽安保協力機構 # Organization of American States → 美洲機構 # Organization of the Petroleum Exporting Countries → 石油輸出國機構 # United Nations → 國際聯合 ## International Atomic Energy Agency → 國際原子力機構 ## International Court of Justice → 國際私法裁判所 ## International Criminal Court → 國際刑事裁判所 ## International Monetary Fund → 國際通貨基金 ## UNESCO → 國際聯合敎育科學文化機構(유네스코) ## United Nations Children's Fund → 國際聯合國際兒童緊急基金(유니세프) ## Universal Declaration of Human Rights → 世界人權宣言 ## World Bank Group → 世界銀行그룹 ## World Health Organization → 世界保健機構 ## World Trade Organization → 世界貿易機構 War and military - 戰爭, 軍士 # Aerial warfare → 空中戰 # Military → 軍士 ## Army → 陸軍 ### Artillery → 砲兵 ### Cavalry → 騎兵 ### Infantry → 步兵 ## Navy → 海軍 # Peace → 平和 # War → 戰爭 Social issues - 社會問題 # Abortion → 落胎 # Birth control → 避妊 # Capital punishment → 死刑 # Freedom → 自由 # Gender → 社會的 性 # Human rights → 人權 # Racism → 人種差別 # Sexism → 性差別 # Slavery → 奴隸 # World peace → 世界平和 Culture - 文化 # Culture → 文化 # Art → 藝術 ## Comics → 漫畵 ## Drawing → 그림 ## Painting → 繪畫 ## Sculpture → 彫刻 ### Pottery → 陶藝 # Dance → 춤 # Fashion → 패션 # Theatre → 演劇 ## Broadway theatre → 브로드웨이演劇 ## Noh → 能(노) Language and literature - 言語, 文學 # Language → 言語 # Alphabet → 音素文字 ## Chinese character → 漢字 ## Cyrillic alphabet → 키릴文字 ## Greek alphabet → 그리스文字 ## Latin alphabet → 로마文字 ## Letter → 文字 ## Phoenician alphabet → 페니키아文字 # Book → 冊 # Dialect → 方言 # Grammar → 文法 ## Noun → 名詞 ## Syntax → 統辭論 ## Verb → 動詞 # Linguistics → 言語學 # Literacy → 文解 # Literature → 文學 ## Fiction → 虛構 ## Novel → 小說 ### Don Quixote → 돈 키호테 ### The Book of One Thousand and One Nights → 千一夜話 ## Poetry → 詩 ### Epic of Gilgamesh → 길가메시 이야기 ### Iliad → 일리아스 ### Mahabharata → 마하바라타 ### Odyssey → 오디세이아 # Pronunciation → 發音 # Specific languages/個別言語 ## Arabic language → 아랍語 ## Bengali language → 벵골語 ## Chinese language → 中國語 ## English language → 英語 ## Esperanto → 에스페란토 ## French language → 프랑스語 ## German language → 獨逸語 ## Greek language → 그리스語 ## Hebrew language → 히브리語 ## Hindi → 힌디語 ## Japanese language → 日本語 ## Latin → 라틴語 ## Russian language → 러시아語 ## Sanskrit → 산스크리트語 ## Spanish language → 에스파냐語 ## Tamil language → 타밀語 ## Turkish language → 터키語 # Word → 單語 # Writing → 쓰기 Architecture and civil engineering - 建築, 土木工學 # Architecture → 建築 # Arch → 아치 # Bridge → 橋梁 # Canal → 運河 # Dam → 댐 # Dome → 돔 # House → 집 # Nail (engineering) → 못 # Specific structures - 個別建物 ## Aswan Dam → 아스완 댐 ## Great Wall of China → 萬里長城 ## Taj Mahal → 타지마할 # Pyramid → 피라미드 # Tower → 塔 Film, radio and television - 映畵, 라디오, 텔레비전 # Film → 映畵 ## Animation → 애니메이션 ## Silent film → 無聲映畵 ## Studio system → 스튜디오體制 # Radio → 라디오 # Television → 텔레비전 Music - 音樂 # Music → 音樂 # Compact disc → 콤팩트 디스크 # Song → 노래 # Specific music genres - 音樂 장르 ## Classical music → 클래식音樂 ### Opera → 오페라 ### Symphony → 交響曲 ## Folk music → [[]] ### Gamelan → [[]] ### Indian classical music → [[]] ## Jazz → 재즈 ## Pop music → 팝音樂 ## Reggae → 레게 ## Rhythm and blues → 리듬 앤 블루스 ### Soul music → 소울音樂 ## Rock and roll → [[]] ### Heavy metal music → 헤비 메탈 # Specific musical instruments - 樂器 ## Drum → 드럼 ## Flute → 플루트 ## Guitar → 기타 ## Piano → 피아노 ## String instrument → 絃樂器 ## Trumpet → 트럼펫 ## Violin → 바이올린 Recreation - 休養 # Recreation → 餘暇活動 # Entertainment → [[]] # Game → 놀이 ## Backgammon → 백개몬 ## Chess → 체스 ## Draughts → [[]] ## Go (board game) → 바둑 ## Mancala → 만칼라 ## Playing card → [[]] # Gambling → 賭博 # Leisure → 레저 # Martial arts → 武術 ## Judo → 柔道 # Olympic Games → 올림픽 # Party → [[]] # Sport → 스포츠 ## American football → 美式蹴球 ## Auto racing → 자동차 競走 ### Formula One → 포뮬라 원 ## Badminton → 배드민턴 ## Baseball → 野球 ## Basketball → 籠球 ## Cricket → 크리켓 ## Fencing → 펜싱 ## Football (soccer) → 蹴球 ## Ice hockey → 아이스하키 ## Lacrosse → [[]] ## Rugby football → 럭비 ## Tennis → 테니스 ## Volleyball → 排球 ## Water polo → 水球 ## Wrestling → 레슬링 ## Athletics → 陸上競技 # FIFA World Cup → FIFA 월드컵 # Toy → 장난감 Religion - 宗敎 # Religion → 宗敎 # Astrology → 占星術 # Deity → 神 ## God → 唯一神 # Festival → 祝祭 # Holiday → [[]] # Mythology → 神話 ## Greek mythology → 그리스神話 # Religious philosophies - 宗敎哲學 ## Agnosticism → 不可知論 ## Atheism → 無神論 ## Fundamentalism → 原理主義 # Soul → 靈魂 # Specific religions - 個別宗敎 ## Bahá'í Faith → 바하이信仰 ### Báb → [[]] ### Bahá'u'lláh → 바하올라 ## Buddhism → 佛敎 ### Gautama Buddha → 석가모니 ## Christianity → 基督敎 ### Bible → 聖經 ### Church → 敎會 ### Jesus → 예수 그리스도 ### Pope → 敎皇 ### Protestantism → 改新敎 ### Roman Catholic Church → 로마 가톨릭 ### Trinity → 三位一體 ## Confucianism → 儒敎 ### Confucius → 孔子 ## Hinduism → 힌두敎 ### Bhadavad Gita → 바가바드기타 ### Brahma → 브라흐마 ### Brahman → 브라만 ### Shiva → 시바 ### Upanishad → 우파니샤드 ### Veda → 베다 ### Vedanta → 베단타학파 ### Vishnu → 비슈누 ### Yoga → 요가 ## Islam → 이슬람敎 ### Ali → 알리 이븐 아비 탈리브 ### Allah → 알라 ### Mosque → 모스크 ### Muhammad → 무함마드 ### Qur'an → 꾸란 ### Shi'a Islam → 시아파 ### Sufism → 수피파 ### Sunni Islam → 수니파 ### Umar → 우마르 ## Jainism → 자이나교 ## Judaism → 유대敎 ### Abraham → 아브라함 ### Moses → 모세 ### Torah → 토라 ### Talmud → 탈무드 ## Shinto → 神道(신토) ## Sikhism → 시크교 ### Guru Nanak Dev ## Taoism → 道敎 ### Laozi → 老子 ## Unitarianism → [[]] ## Voodoo → 부두敎 ## Zoroastrianism → 拜火敎(조로아스터교) ### Zoroaster → 자라투스트라 # Spirituality → 靈性 Philosophy - 哲學 # Philosophy → 哲學 ## Eastern philosophy → 東洋哲學 ## Western philosophy → 西洋哲學 # Aesthetics → 美學 # Beauty → 美 # Ethics → 倫理 # Existence → 存在 # Experience → 經驗 # Feminism → 페미니즘 # Free will → 自由意志 # Humanism → 人文主義 # Knowledge → 知識 # Logic → 論理 # Metaphysics → 形而上學 # Morality → 道德 # Reality → 事實 # Truth → 眞理 Science - 科學 # Science → 科學 # Scientific method → 科學的方法論 Astronomy - 天文學 # Astronomy → 天文學 # Asteroid → 小行星 # Big Bang → 빅뱅 # Black hole → 블랙홀 # Comet → 彗星 # Galaxy → 銀河 ## Milky Way → 우리銀河 # Light year → 光年 # Moon → 달 # Planet → 行星 ## Earth → 地球 ## Jupiter → 木星 ## Mars → 火星 ## Mercury → 水星 ## Neptune → 海王星 ## Pluto → 冥王星 ## Saturn → 土星 ## Uranus → 天王星 ## Venus → 金星 # Solar system → 太陽系 # Star → 恒星 ## Sun → 太陽 # Universe → 宇宙 Biology - 生物學 # Biology → 生物學 # Biological materials - 生命物質 ## DNA → DNA ## Enzyme → 酵素 ## Protein → 蛋白質 # Botany → 植物學 # Death → 죽음 ## Suicide → 自殺 # Ecology → 生態學 ## Endangered species → 滅種危機種 ## Extinction → 滅種 # Domestication → 家畜化 # Life → 生命 # Scientific classification → 生物分流 ## Species → 種 Biological processes - 生物作用 # Metabolism → 新陳代謝 ## Digestion → 消化 ### Excretion → 排泄 ## Photosynthesis → 光合成 ## Respiration (physiology) → 呼吸 # Evolution → 進化 ## Human evolution → 人類의 進化 # Biological reproduction → 生殖 ## Asexual reproduction → 無性生殖 ## Sexual reproduction → 有性生殖 ### Heterosexuality → 異性愛 ### Homosexuality → 同性愛 ### Pregnancy → 姙娠 ### Sex → 性別 #### Female → 女性 #### Male → 男性 ### Sexual intercourse → 性交 Anatomy - 解剖學 # Anatomy → 解剖學 # Cell → 세포 # Circulatory system → 順換器官 ## Blood → 血液 ## Heart → 心腸 # Endocrine system → 內分泌器官 # Gastrointestinal tract → 消化器官 ## Large intestine → 큰창자 ## Small intestine → 작은창자 ## Liver → 肝 # Integumentary system → 外皮器官 ## Breast → 乳房 ## Skin → 皮膚 # Nervous system → 神經器官 ## Brain → 腦 ## Sensory system → 感覺器官 ### Auditory system → 聽覺器官 #### Ear → 귀 ### Gustatory system → 味覺器官 ### Olfactory system → 嗅覺器官 ### Somatosensory system → 感覺器官 ### Visual system → 視覺器官 #### Eye → 눈 (目) # Reproductive system → 生殖器官 ## Penis → 陰莖 ## Vagina → 膣 # Respiratory system → 呼吸器官 ## Lung → 허파 # Skeleton → 뼈 Health and medicine - 保健, 醫學 # Medicine → 醫學 # Addiction → 中毒 ## Alcoholism → 알코올依存症 ### Cirrhosis → 硬化 ## Drug addiction → 藥物中毒 # Cancer → 癌 ## Lung cancer → 肺癌 # Cholera → 콜레라 # Dentistry → 齒科 # Diabetes mellitus → 糖尿病 # Disability → 障碍 ## Blindness → 視覺障碍 ## Hearing impairment → 聽覺障碍 ## Mental illness → 精神病 # Disease → 疾病 # Drugs → 痲藥 ## Caffeine → 카페인 ## Cannabis → 大麻草 ## Cocaine → 코카인 ## Ethanol → 에탄올 ## Nicotine → 니코틴 ### Tobacco → 담배 ## Opium → 阿片 # Dysentery → 痢疾 # Health → 健剛 # Heart disease → 心臟病 # Hypertension → 高血壓 # Malaria → 말라리아 # Malnutrition → 營養失調 # Obesity → 肥滿 # Pneumonia → 肺炎 # Sexually transmitted disease → 性病 ## AIDS → 에이즈 ## Syphilis → 梅毒 # Stroke → 發作 # Tuberculosis → 結核 # Virus → 바이러스 ## Influenza → 인플루엔자 ### H5N1 → H5N1 ## Smallpox → 天然痘 Organisms - 生物 # Organism → 生物 # Animal → 動物 ## Arthropod → 節肢動物 ### Insect → 昆蟲 #### Ant → 개미 #### Bee → 벌 #### Butterfly → 나비 ### Arachnid → 거미 ## Chordate → 脊索動物 ### Amphibian → 兩棲類 #### Frog → 개구리 ### Bird → 새 #### Dove → 비둘기 #### Eagle → 독수리 ### Fish → 물고기 #### Shark → 상어 ### Mammal → 哺乳類 #### Ape → 원숭이 ##### Human → 人間 #### Bat → 박쥐 #### Bear → 곰 #### Camel → 낙타 #### Cat → 고양이 #### Cattle → 소 #### Dog → 개 #### Dolphin → 돌고래 #### Elephant → 코끼리 ##### Mammoth → 매머드 #### Horse → 말 (馬) #### Sheep → 羊 #### Lion → 사자 #### Pig → 돼지 #### Whale → 고래 ### Reptile → 파충류 #### Dinosaur → 恐龍 #### Snake → 뱀 # Archaea → 古細菌 # Bacteria → 細菌 # Fungus → 菌類 # Plant → 植物 ## Flower → 꽃 ## Tree → 나무 # Protist → 原生生物 Chemistry - 化學 # Chemistry → 化學 # Biochemistry → 生化學 # Chemical compound → 化合物 ## Acid → 酸 ## Base (chemistry) → 鹽基 ## Salt → 鹽 # Chemical element → 化學元素 ## List of elements → 이름順 元素目錄 ## Periodic table → 週期律表 ## Aluminium → 알루미늄 ## Carbon → 炭素 ## Copper → 구리 ## Gold → 金 ## Helium → 헬륨 ## Hydrogen → 水素 ## Iron → 鐵 ## Lithium → 리튬 ## Neon → 네온 ## Nitrogen → 質素 ## Oxygen → 酸素 ## Silver → 銀 ## Tin → 酒石 ## Zinc → 亞鉛 # Metal → 金屬 ## Alloy → 合金 ### Brass → 黃銅 ### Bronze → 靑銅 ### Steel → 鋼鐵 # Organic chemistry → 有機化學 ## Alcohol → 알코올 ## Carbohydrate → 炭化水素 ## Hormone → 호르몬 ## Lipid → 脂質 # Phase (matter) → 像 ## Gas → 氣體 ## Liquid → 液體 ## Plasma → 플라스마 ## Solid → 固體 Weather, climate and geology - 날씨, 氣候, 地質學 # Avalanche → 눈事態 # Climate → 氣候 ## ENSO → 엔소 ## Global warming → 地球溫暖化 # Earthquake → 地震 # Geology → 地質學 ## Mineral → 鑛物 ### Diamond → 다이아몬드 ### Limestone → 石灰巖 ## Plate tectonics → 版 構造論 ## Rock → 巖石 ### Basalt → 玄武巖 ### Flint → 부싯돌 # Natural disaster → 自然災害 # Volcano → 火山 # Weather → 날씨 ## Cloud → 구름 ## Flood → 洪水 ### Tsunami → 地震海溢 ## Rain → 비 ### Acid rain → 酸性비 ### Snow → 눈 (雪) ## Tornado → 토네이도 ## Tropical cyclone → 熱帶低氣壓 Physics - 物理學 # Physics → 物理學 # Acceleration → 加速度 # Atom → 原子 ## Electron → 電子 ## Neutron → 中性子 ## Proton → 陽性子 # Energy → 에너지 ## Electromagnetic radiation → 電磁氣派 ### Infrared → 赤外線 ### Visual spectrum → 可視光線 #### Black → 黑色 #### Color → 色 ##### Blue → 靑色 ##### Green → 綠色 ##### Red → 赤色 ##### Yellow → 黃色 #### White → 白色 ### Ultraviolet → 紫外線 ### Gamma ray → 감마線 # Force → 힘 ## Electromagnetism → 電磁氣力 ## Gravitation → 重力 ## Nuclear force → 核力 # Isotope → 同位元素 # Light → 빛 # Mass → 質量 # Molecule → 分子 # Quantum mechanics → 量子力學 # Sound → 소리 # Speed → 速力 # Theory of relativity → 相對性理論 # Time → 時間 # Velocity → 速度 # Weight → 質量 Timekeeping - 時間, 曆法 # Calendar → 曆法 ## Chinese calendar → 陰曆 ## Gregorian calendar → 그레고리曆 # Day → 日 # Month → 月 ## January → 1月 ## February → 2月 ## March → 3月 ## April → 4月 ## May → 5月 ## June → 6月 ## July → 7月 ## August → 8月 ## September → 9月 ## October → 10月 ## November → 11月 ## December → 12月 # Time zone → 時間帶 ## Daylight saving time → 日光節約時間 # Week → 週 # Year → 年 ## Leap year → 閏年 Technology - 技術 # Technology → 技術 # Biotechnology → 生命工學 # Clothing → 衣類 ## Cotton → 솜 # Coinage → 通貨 # Engineering → 工學 ## Inclined plane → 빗面 ## Lever → 지레 ## Pulley → 도르래 ## Screw → 螺絲 ## Wedge → 쐐기 ## Wheel → 바퀴 # Irrigation → 灌漑 ## Plough → 耕作 # Knife → 칼 # Metallurgy → 金屬工學 # Nanotechnology → 나노技術 Communication - 通信 # Communication → 通信 # Information → 情報 # Journalism → 言論 ## Newspaper → 新聞 ## Mass media → 大衆媒體 # Printing → 印刷 # Railroad → 鐵道 # Telegraph → 電信 # Telephone → 電話 ## Mobile telephone → 携帶電話 Electronics - 電子工學 # Electronics → 電子工學 ## Capacitance → 電氣容量 ## Gain → [[]] ## Charge → 充電 ## Current (electricity) → 電流 ## Electrical resistance → 電氣抵抗 ## Frequency → 振動數 ## Inductance → 感應係數(인덕턴스) ## Reactance → 리액턴스 # Components - 電子部品 ## Capacitor → 蓄電器 ## Inductor → 인덕터 ## Transistor → 트랜지스터 ## Diode → 다이오드 ## Resistor → 抵抗器 ## Transformer → 變壓器 Computers and Internet - 컴퓨터와 인터넷 # Computer → 컴퓨터 ## Boot loader → 부트 로더 ## Hard disk → 하드 디스크 ## Motherboard → 메인보드 ## Processor → 프로세서 ## RAM → 램 # Artificial Intelligence → 人工知能 # Computer science → 電算學 ## Algorithm → 알고리즘 # Information technology → 情報技術 # Internet → 인터넷 ## E-mail → 電子郵便 ## Internet protocol → IP ## TCP → TCP ## World Wide Web → 월드 와이드 웹 ### Web browser → 웹 브라우저 ## HTTP → HTTP ## HTML → HTML # Operating system → 運營體制 ## Linux → Linux ## Mac OS → Mac OS ## Microsoft Windows → Microsoft Windows ## Unix → Unix # Programming language → 프로그래밍言語 ## BASIC → BASIC ## C++ → C++ ## Java programming language → Java 프로그래밍言語 ## PHP → PHP # Software → 소프트웨어 # User interface → 使用者인터페이스 ## Keyboard → 키보드 ## Monitor → 모니터 ## Mouse (computing) → 마우스 Raw materials and energy - 原材料, 에너지 # Electricity → 電氣 ## Nuclear power → 原子力 # Fossil fuel → 化石燃料 ## Coal → 石炭 ## Gas → 氣體 ## Oil → 石油 # Fire → 불 # Internal combustion engine → 內燃機關 # Renewable energy → 再生可能에너지 ## Hydropower → 水力 ## Solar power → 太陽에너지 ## Wind power → 風力 # Glass → 琉璃 # Paper → 종이 # Plastic → 플라스틱 # Steam engine → 蒸氣機關 # Wood → 木材 Transportation - 交通 # Transport → 交通 # Aircraft → 飛行機 # Automobile → 自動車 # Bicycle → 自轉車 # Boat → 보트 # Ship → 船舶 # Train → 汽車 Weapons - 武器 # Weapon → 武器 # Axe → 도끼 # Explosive material → 爆發物 ## Gunpowder → 火藥 # Firearm → 銃 # Machine gun → 機關銃 # Nuclear weapon → 核武器 # Sword → 劍 # Tank → 戰車 Foodstuffs - 飮食物 # Food → 飮食 # Bread → 빵 # Cereal → 穀物 ## Barley → 보리 ## Maize → 옥수수 ## Oat → 귀리 ## Rice → 쌀 ## Sorghum → 수수, 사탕수수 ## Wheat → 밀 # Cheese → 치즈 # Chocolate → 초콜릿 # Honey → 꿀 # Fruit → 과일 ## Apple → 사과 ## Banana → 바나나 ## Grape → 葡萄 ## Legume →콩 ### Soybean → 大豆 ## Lemon → 레몬 ## Nut (fruit) → 堅果 ## Orange (fruit) → 오렌지 # Meat → 肉類 # Sugar → 설탕 # Vegetable → 菜蔬 ## Potato → 감자 Beverages - 飮料 # Alcoholic beverage → 酒類 ## Beer → 麥酒 ## Wine → 葡萄酒 # Cola → 콜라 # Coffee → 커피 # Milk → 牛乳 # Tea → 茶 # Water → 물 Mathematics - 數學 # Mathematics → 數學 # Algebra → 代數學 # Arithmetic → 算數 # Axiom → 公利 # Calculus → 微積分學 ## Differentiation → 微分 ## Integration → 積分 # Geometry → 幾何學 ## Circle → 圓 ### Pi → 圓周率 ## Square → 正四角形 ## Triangle → 三角形 # Group theory → 群論 # Mathematical logic → 數理論理學 # Mathematical proof → 證明 ## Mathematical induction → 數學的 歸納法 ## Reductio ad absurdum → 歸謬法 # Number → 數 ## Complex number → 複素數 ## Integer → 正數 ## Natural number → 自然數 ## Prime number → 素數 ## Rational number → 有理數 # Infinity → 無限 # Set theory → 集合論 # Statistics → 統計學 # Trigonometry → 三角法 Measurement and units - 測定, 單位 # Measurement → 測定 # SI → SI單位系 # Kilogram → 킬로그램 # Litre → 리터 # Metre → 미터 # Newton → 뉴턴 # Volt → 볼트 # Watt → 와트